Fox Demon Riel
by Tautiana
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru were to meet a fox demon from his past would they clash or will an old flame burn again? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I'd probably go crazy.

Character bio:

Riel (Re-L): A female fox demon, fire red hair, a white tipped fox tail and black pawed legs of a fox. She has many hidden abilities.

Kinna: A five-tailed female fox demon stands as tall as a male lion and follows Riel.

The Fox Clan: A sister clan to Shippo's

Aleron: A hawk demon who's obsessed with the moon.

**Chapter One:**

"Master, please stop your in no condition to walk" spoke a five-tailed fox as big as a male lion.

"Kinna how many times have I told you don't call me master" a woman with a fox tail and legs spoke as she walked holding her left side.

"Fine then Lady Riel please stop and rest. The blood from your wound is seeping through your fingers" Kinna spoke stepping in front of Riel causing her to stop.

"Kinna move I'm suppose to leave my clan's grounds before mourning comes. So how am I suppose to do that when you keep getting in my way?!" Riel shouted

"Then please if you insist on continuing then ride on my back or something, but stop pushing yourself" the fox begged. Riel getting fed up jumped over Kinna and took off running. Kinna picked up a bag Riel's clan had given her before she was exiled it held a kimono and some herbs for the wound she received from a whip, and ran after her. Even carrying the bag in her jaws Kinna caught up to the injured Riel quickly. She saw that Riel had stopped running and was looking over a cliff at a camp on the bank of the river that laid at the foot of the cliff.

"So tired" Riel mumbled before falling forward over the edge of the cliff and into the river.

"RIEL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I'd probably go crazy.

Character bio:

Riel (Re-L): A female fox demon, fire red hair, a white tipped fox tail and black pawed legs of a fox. She has many hidden abilities.

Kinna: A five-tailed female fox demon stands as tall as a male lion and follows Riel.

The Fox Clan: A sister clan to Shippo's

Aleron: A hawk demon who's obsessed with the moon.

**Chapter 2**

"Did you hear a scream just now?" spoke a red haired fox demon who was cut off by a splash in the river.

"Yeah I heard it Shippo" Sango spoke standing up. In a ball of fire a saber toothed cat run towards the river "Kilala!"

"Where is she going? Shippo asked.

"More like what is she doing?" half-demon Inuyasha spoke as Kilala jumped into the river. Seconds later the cat demon surfaced with a woman on her back.

"Who is that?" Miroku asked as Kilala swam to the shore. The group of people ran to see who Kilala was carrying.

"Don't you touch her!" a voice growled.

"It's a demon!" Miroku looked at a five-tailed demon with a bag around her neck. Kilala allowed Kagome and Sango to take the woman of her back she then put herself between the fox demon and the group she was with.

"Don't you touch my master!" the fox demon spat in an angry snarl.

"We don't intend on hurting her" Sango explained.

"She's a demon to" Kagome noticing the woman's tail.

"Of course she's a demon just like me" Kinna growled.

"Please let us help you two" Shippo spoke jumping on to Kilala's back.

"Young one do you travel with them?" Kinna asked.

"Yes they're my friends" Shippo answered.

"Then since you travel with one of my kind you may help my master using only the herbs in this bag" Kinna spoke walking to Kilala. Shippo took the bag from around Kinna's neck and then handed it to Miroku.

"Ki …Kinna what…what happened?" Riel spoke coming around.

"Lady Riel" Kinna spoke running over to her.

"Who are these people?" Riel asked pulling away from Kagome and Sango to stand on her own.

"They are friends the little fox boy that travels with them wants you to get better" said Kinna.

"Friends?" she spoke blacking out again.

"Riel?" Kinna spoke catching her on her back "I am sorry she's been running constantly since dawn, normally it wouldn't bother her but with her wound… She's really tired" Kinna explained.

"Well then lets help her already" Shippo spoke jumping down form Kilala's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I'd probably go crazy.

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Kinna, how could a wound like that bring a full blooded demon down?" Inuyasha spoke as the others slept.

"Well it wasn't the wound it was fatigue she hasn't slept at all for four days" the fox demon explained.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her father, he was killed before her very eyes four nights ago. The next mourning she was exiled from her clan she had three nights to be out of the territory. They thought that she had killed her own father" Kinna explained.

"So running for that long with out stopping that would do it, but what caused the wound?" Inuyasha asked.

"She got whipped on her way out of the village" Kinna added.

"Oh"

"I'm going to sleep now" Kinna spoke going over to Riel and lying down by her side.

Mourning

"They're gone!" Shippo yelled waking everyone else up.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked stretching.

"The two fox demons from last night!" Shippo yelled.

"Oh them they left before dawn" Inuyasha yawned.

"And you didn't say anything to them!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey look, its pretty" Shippo spoke picking up a lotus flower pendant. He sat down on the folded blankets Riel had used and held up the pendant. "I guess it's their way of thanking us without waking us up" Sango suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not going to go over this again……I do not own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** I'm not going to go over this again……I do not own Inuyasha. Is that clear? Looks around for raised hands

"Riel, do you think it was the best idea to leave without thanking them?" Kinna asked, following Riel through a forest path.

"I never really wanted their help in the first place; besides that lotus pendant could have paid for medical treatment from a professional" remarked Riel as she continued walking.

"It was worth that much?" awed Kinna.

"Yeah" Riel sighed; still walking.

"So, where are we going now?" Kinna asked.

"Well, that river from last night was our clan's border, so now that we're free I don't know where we'll go. We'll find out I guess" Riel spoke.

"Great," sighed Kinna.

"What?" asked Riel.

"Oh nothing, I'm just not accustom to walking around blindly" Kinna spoke closing her eyes.

"Me either you know I'm surprised that we haven't came across a demon yet. I can smell them all over this forest…" Riel had been cut off by the scream of a little girl, followed by a roar.

"You had to say something, great!" Kinna spoke rolling her eyes.

"A demon" Riel chuckled, closing her eyes as the wind blew through her hair "a fight."

"You're going to find it?" Kinna asked.

"And kill it" Riel took off running towards a clearing where the scream had come from.

"Riel wait up! Great now that she feels better she'll be hard to keep up to" Kinna said adjusting the bag around her neck, before running after Riel. "Damn it, Riel where did you go now?" Kinna wondered, as she came to the edge of the clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a huge lizard demon.

"Hey you!" Riel shouted at the demon, she was standing directly behind it. The massive lizard demon turned its head to look at Riel. The demon had a young girl in an orange and white kimono in its claws. Just yards away an Imp-like demon with oversized eyes was in a panic, running around in circles screaming. "Yeah I'm yelling at you! Put down the girl" Riel demanded.

"And if I don't? What are you going to stop me?" the demon spoke, as drool dripped from its jaws.

"I won't just stop you, I'll kill you!" Riel yelled getting fed up. Kinna came out of the woods and stood behind Riel, to make sure her temper didn't get out of hand.

"Very funny I'll devour this little girl and then I'll devour you!" the demon roared.

"I warned you" Riel spoke as her eyes glowed white, moments later the demon started yowling in pain. The arm holding the girl started to shake violently before exploding. Kinna jumped up and caught the girl, as she screamed falling.

"Kinna's my name, don't worry you're sate with me. So you can stop screaming now" Kinna landed and walked to the edge the clearing, where the Imp-like demon was panicking.

"But you never moved… how did you do that!" the lizard demon yelled. "No matter I'll destroy you!" the demon yelled as it charged towards Riel.

"Such a fool" Riel growled, swiping her claws through the air.

"You missed" the demon snarled.

"No she didn't" Kinna yipped.

The demon looked down just as blood sprayed from it's chest, splitting into five separate parts, the demon fell to the ground.

"Master Jakkin, she did that with less effort than Lord Sesshomaru would have" the little girl said.

"Rin how dare you say something like that" the green Imp demon warned. "Although I do have to admit she was right" the Imp demon spoke to himself. Moments later a rock hit him in the back of the head, he turned toward the path behind him, and saw a figure dressed in a kimono with a fur draped over his fight shoulder. Recognizing the figure and what he had just said, he fainted.

"Sesshomaru" Riel spoke to herself, turning to Rin she asked. "Did you just say Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I did" Rin spoke "Oh no! Master Jakkin what happened?" Rin asked finally noticing the little Imp. Looking up she saw another demon standing over Jakkin "Lord Sesshomaru you're back!"

"Rin what happened here…" Sesshomaru stopped when he noticed a female fox demon, with fiery red hair, standing just feet away. "Riel" he spoke her name as old memories surfaced.

Riel turned away from him, and started a slow swaying walk swishing her tail to the rhythm of her body, as she went Kinna followed after her "Sesshomaru."


End file.
